This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Nebraska at Kearney (UNK) had three faculty (Drs. Carlson, Shaffer, and Simon) supported by the INBRE grant during the 2009-2010 funding cycle. In April 2009, Dr. Paul Twigg was released from his INBRE responsibilities and in January 2009, Dr. Dawn Simon joined the faculty at UNK, but her INBRE support did not start until May 1, 2009. Currently, Dr. Kimberly Carlson is serving as the steering committee representative for the INBRE grant. In addition, Drs. Carlson, Shaffer, and Simon were awarded an Administrative Supplement Notice for Students and Science Educators as part of the INBRE program and each had a teacher, a high school student, and an undergraduate student working in their labs for the 2009 -10 summers. Dr. Carlson published one paper and has another one in press. The published paper is: Gilling Christine E* and Carlson Kimberly A*. The effect of OTK18 upregulation in U937 cells on neuronal survival. In Vitro Cell Dev Biol Anim 45(5-6): 243-51 2009. PMID: 19247725. INBRE grant cited. The paper in press is: Billingsley, James, and Carlson Kimberly A*. Epigenetic effects of diet on fruit fly lifespan: an investigation to teach epigenetics to biology students. Amer Biol Teach. In press. INBRE grant cited. Lastly, she was awarded an NCRR Supplement for the Pilot Project she is working on in collaboration with her INBRE mentor, Dr. Lawrence Harshman for 2009-2011 that totals $397,818. This was in conjunction with the INBRE program. Dr. Julie Shaffer has had a paper published this past year: Jacques Betty J., Akahane Shusaku, Abe Michiko, Middleton Wendi, Hoback W. Wyatt, and Shaffer Julie J.* Temperature and food availability differentially affect the production of antimicrobial compounds produced by two species of burying beetles. J Chem Ecol 35(8):871-877 2009. PMID: 19690920. INBRE grant cited. She also presented her work at the American Society for Microbiology. Lastly, she has had two grants awarded to her and her collaborators totaling $75,000 for studying halophiles in alkaline lakes. Dr. Dawn Simon joined the INBRE program in May 2009 and had a paper published this past year: Simon, Dawn M*, Kelchner, Scot A., and Zimmerly, Steven. A broad-scale phylogenetic analysis of group II intron RNAs and intron-encoded reverse transcriptases. Mol Biol Evol 26:2795-2808 2009. PMID: 19713327. She has been successful at establishing her laboratory and obtaining the necessary equipment to get her research program underway. She currently has four students working with her in accomplishing the aims outlined in her INBRE proposal. UNK began the 2009-2010 INBRE grant cycle with 5 BRIN scholars, Becky Fusby, Andrew Block, Brandon Mizner, Marcelle Strydom, and Audra Kennedy. Becky and Andrew will graduate in May 2010 and both are hoping to matriculate into a PhD program. Audra withdrew from the INBRE program during the summer at UNMC due to personal reasons. Three new students will be selected in mid-February 2010, and begin the program May 2010. During 2009-20010, we were also able to purchase two Eppendorf Mastercylcers, multiple incubators, an autoclave, a lyophilizer, and many other pieces of equipment to be used for INBRE research projects.